Ever After
by detective-kari
Summary: Based on the movie, Ever After. Very medieval in a way and all CCS character names are in American Version. R&R!
1. Meeting of the Stepmother

**Disclaimer**: All Characters that have been feature in the anime, _Cardcaptor Sakura _are owned by their respected creators. The plot had been changed but it is mostly based from the movie, _Ever After_ so I don't say that made the plot.   

A 14-year-old girl sat on a meadow picking up a dandelion. Her deep emerald eyes glittered from her porcelain face. Her cherry lips opened and emitted a small breath and the small seedlings flew away from the dandelion stalk. One of the seedlings had been caught on her short light brown hair. Seeing this, she grabbed her hand and picked it off. She gently lay on her palm and then instantly she released air from her small mouth. The seedling floated away from her palm. She watched as how serene it was floating…floating away.

"Miss Avalon," an old maid shouted and emerged from the door of the big mansion. The maid searched around the meadow. She put her hand above her eyes to cover the scorching sun. Her eyes looking and spotted. She lifted her dress up from the mud and stepped into the muddy path. 

"Miss Avalon! Your father has arrived!" shouted the maid to the girl. The girl's face gleamed with happiness with this news. She stood up briskly and ran forward, getting her blue leather shoes to get muddy. "Please Miss Avalon, don't run because your shoes…" The maid spoke into a stop as the girl sped forward past her. 

"Don't worry, Lena. I'm going to wash them later!" She shouted turning her head back to face the maid. Lena smiled and ran after her. The girl entered the back door of her mansion. She passed the working servants who were cooking lunch in the kitchen. All of the servants turned their heads and gave their attention to the running girl. They smiled and continued with their work. 

The young girl sped away into the entrance hall and saw her father putting his luggage on the side door accompanied by their servants. The man's dark brown eyes, which were covered with gold- rimmed glasses, spotted the girl. He emitted a wide smile. 

"Father!" The girl said and swiftly ran to her father. Her father withdrew out his wide arms and received a big hug. "I missed you, Father." The girl said in her Father's arms. "Yes, I did too, Sakura." Her father replied. They let go of each other's arms. "You should have written to me!" Sakura frowned but inside she was very happy. "Yes, but I was busy! You know with all my work… But now don't worry I'm here!" Her father smiled and gave her another hug once more. 

Sakura was happy…very happy. Knowing that her father was home, she won't be alone once again. If her mother was here and also her brother, she wouldn't be alone. Sakura's mother dies a few years ago when she was young. She never got to know her that much but kept portraits of her. For her brother's absence, she was told that he went on some sort of quest to discover some kind of untold magic. She hasn't seen him for a year but she always sent him letters but never got a reply. 

"Ahem…Ahem." "Oh yes, Sakura. I have great news for you! I would like you to meet your new Stepmother!" He turned around and Sakura peeked behind him. A fairly young woman a little bit older that her dad stood behind and beside her was two girls that looked the same old as Sakura. She had jet-black hair, which was tied up in a tight bun. She had piercing dark brown eyes that lay on her bony horse-like face. She gave a big wide grin. The girl on her right looked exactly like her, the same eyes and hair color but had long hair and her face were soft a acne-free. The girl on her left on the other hand was no way telling that she was related from the two. Her physical appearance was highly different from them; she had long light black hair with round amethyst eyes and a pretty face. She just gave a simple smile to Sakura. 

"Hello Sakura, my name is Mei and this is my daughter Meilin and her cousin Madison." She spoke aloud, sweetly. _So that's why she doesn't look like the both of them because she is another relative. _She thought and looked at her father. She never seen him this happy since her mother died. Looking at him smile made a happy feeling spread all over her and made her smile also. 

"Master Avalon, where would you like these baggage placed?" The two servants asked preparing to lift the bags. "Well, please put mine and Mei's in my bedroom and the girls' in each of their bedrooms." He replied. The servants all grabbed their baggage and hurriedly climbed the stairs. "So, I do know that you are hungry so lets get a bit to eat". He exclaimed. He led the three women to the dining hall and Sakura followed with a big smile. 

She knows that everything will change from that day and everything will be all right. And she will never be alone but little does she know what awaits her in the future.                               


	2. Sakura the Servant

**Disclaimer**: All Characters that have been feature in the anime, _Cardcaptor Sakura _are owned by their respected creators. The plot had been changed but it is mostly based from the movie, _Ever After_ so I don't say that made the plot.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up!" 

The sleeping girl turned around her bed and faced away from the voice calling her name. "Sakura," voice whispered. "SAKURA!" The sleeping girl jerked awake. With full surprise she found the person who were waking her and gave her a frown. "Madison, why did you wake me up?" 19- year –old Sakura said and yawned. "Because…you have chores to do and if she finds you still asleep she will probably not feed you so get up and dress." Madison moved off and gave her a ragged old pinafore that came from a dusty cabinet, which was located in an attic. Yes. An attic. 

Every since that day, the day that her Stepmother and her daughter and niece came. That day was one of the worst days of her life. She and the servants were treated like dirt. No respect or anything. Just dirt. It became worst when she found out about her father. Her father died because of a war, he was a General, the General of the royal army. And that day she received the telegram. That telegram. It broke her heart and she cried for a few months. But she had to get over it. Because of the hell ground that she lived in, all the pain and suffering that the two wretches witches gave her. And with her father gone, they made her into a servant and left her living in the attic. And also letting everyone forget that she was the heir of a vast fortune that was left after her father. They forgot and the person who claimed it was her evil stepmother. She cried and cried for days thinking why this had to happen to her. She thought that no one cared and the only one who cared was, Madison. She became her best friend, her only friend that would be the same age as her. Madison understood her pain, her everyday pain. She never tried to provoke her aunt and just played along with her cousin, being horrible. She had told Sakura that she was too weak to stand up for her and was sorry for that. Sorry for everything. 

"Thanks, Madison" Sakura received her dress and went and changed. After she had changed she put her ragged and dirty blue shoe. "Come on, Sakura. We better go she's waiting…" Madison spoke and was interrupted by her Stepmother. "Sakura, why aren't you down there and serving food." Her stepmother shrieked and stared at her with pure disgust. "I…I…"Sakura spoke quietly but was again interrupted by her Stepmother. "And Madison, why are you here? I have told you that you do not need to spend time with this drag rat." She spat out and glared at Madison. "Go down to the Dining Hall and eat!" She said again sternly with a venomous glare. Madison walked off downstairs with a frown and was sad because she could not object to her and not protect her best friend. "And you, rat. I want you down there serving or you will find an empty plate in your door for a whole month. Understand?" Her stepmother sneered, pointing her finger. "Yes, Ma'am" she said lowly and walked off down stairs. She climbed down and walked off to the kitchen. 


End file.
